Rupture
by Mealys
Summary: "Ne pleure pas, ne soit pas triste. Notre amour ne peut pas marcher. J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi, mais maintenant, je ne t'aime plus. Jā ne." Ce n'est pas du Yaoi.


Salut, c'est Mealys, je suis nouvelle sur le fandom -pastropenfait,j'ailupresquetouteslesficsmébon. Donc, j'espère m'y faire des copines fans de SK comme moi c:

Disclaimer: Takei a créé Shaman King et je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

Note: J'aime écrire disons... mystérieusement alors vous saurez pas qui est la fille avant un moment précis de l'histoire. Enjoy !

* * *

Le ciel était bleu. Les oiseaux chantaient. Une belle journée en somme. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette saleté de message.

* * *

"Ne pleure pas, ne soit pas triste. Notre amour ne peut pas marcher. J'ai passé de bons moments avec toi, mais maintenant, je ne t'aime plus. Jā ne." À plus. Connard. Il n'avait évidemment pas pris la peine de l'écrire lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un de ces messages de rupture mielleux et dégoulinants de niaiserie disponible sur le net.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, et je me trouvais à présent face à son frère jumeau. Son frère. Ce n'était pas lui le problème. À vrai dire, on s'était toujours plutôt bien entendus et étions, même, assez complices. Le vrai problème, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas le courage de le parler face à face et donc, son jumeau le faisait à sa place. Je revins à la réalité. Yoh me faisait face, les mains dans les poches, cet air dissipé le caractérisant sur le visage.

"Entre, fais comme chez toi.

-Merci."

Il avait dit cela neutrement, mais avec tant de douceur. Ce que j'avais tout de suite apprécié chez lui, c'était cette aura de paix et de quiétude qu'il dégageait. En sa compagnie je me sentais apaisée, comme si j'étais à l'ombre d'un arbre, regardant une rivière suivre son cours. Il avançait calmement, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

* * *

Je vivais dans un appartement d'un quartier calme de Tokyo. Une chambre, une salle d'eau, une cuisine donnant sur le salon. Dans ce dernier, une porte fenêtre coulissante s'ouvrant sur le balcon.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai des canettes de soda et de jus de-"

Du jus de mangue. Sa boisson préférée.

"De fruits, me repris-je.

- Non, merci, ça ira", déclina-t-il."

Étant en plein été, les rayons du soleil entraient abondamment, baignant la pièce d'une chaude lumière. Le ventilateur au plafond soufflait une légère brise qui fit voler nos mèches. Un silence pesant s'installait tandis que je sortis sur la terrasse et m'affessai sur la balustrade. Des pas retentirent dans mon dos. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il apparaisse à mes côtés. Plus bas, des enfants jouaient. Des sourires se lisaient sur leurs visages, leurs cris résonnaient dans le vent.

"N'essaie pas de justifier ses actes.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua-t-il.

- Les CDs sont dans les cartons là-bas.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça."

Des secondes puis des minutes passèrent, et nous regardions les nuages continuer leur traversée paisible dans le ciel bleu d'été. Je me tournai lentement, et mon dos prit appui à la rambarde.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours finir comme ça ?", sondai-je.

Un coup de vent passa. Les mèches de nos cheveux s'agitèrent.

"J'aurais aimé le savoir."

Je souris d'un sourire si triste qu'il en parut mélancolique.

"Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je ne me sens pas plus libre qu'avant."

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi, mais sans chercher mon regard.

"Tu sais, la première fois que je vous ai vus ensemble, j'ai plus pensé que vous étiez amis qu'autre chose. Je n'ai compris que lorsque j'ai vu les regards que vous vous jetiez.", murmura-t-il.

Le calme prit place. Les enfants avaient cessé de jouer.

"Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu regarder quelqu'un de cette manière. J'étais plus habitué à le voir jauger les gens avec cet air supérieur qui lui est propre.", continua-t-il.

Je me mis à tripoter le collier que je portais au cou. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

"Pour te dire franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça."

Il s'empara de mes doigts qu'il croisa avec les siens.

"Mais je sais qu'il entré dans la dernière phase de son imbécilité", souffla-t-il, les yeux dans le vague.

Je ris. Il m'attira dans ses bras. Il sentait l'air frais des montagnes. Les battements de son coeur étaient réguliers, apaisants. Ma main gauche était toujours dans le sienne.

"Tu sais, tu peux rire, mais je sais que tu es brisée à l'intérieur. Je te connais trop pour me faire berner par ces sourires forcés."

Mes doigts se resserrèrent autour des siens. Je serrais les dents. Il avait su lire à travers mon comportement. Comme toujours. Mes yeux s'humidifiaient. Je ne voulais pas pleurer. Son autre main se posa sur le haut de mon crâne, et commença à me caresser les cheveux. Trop tard.

* * *

Je me réveillai dans mon lit. Un mal de tête affreux me martelait le cerveau. Je me souvenais que Yoh avait passé la nuit. J'écartai les draps légers qui couvraient mon corps et me dirigeai vers le salon. Une bonne odeur s'en dégageait.

"Tu es debout.

-Oui, et avec un sacré mal de crâne."

Je m'approchai de lui et regardai par-dessus son épaule.

"Tu sais faire des crêpes ?

-Anna m'a appris.

-C'est vrai que les siennes sont délicieuses.", répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je me tournai vers le canapé et réprimai une grimace.

"Désolée pour le canapé.

-Pas grave. J'pouvais pas te laisser comme ça de toute façon."

Je m'étirai avant de baisser les yeux et de voir que j'étais en tee-shirt et short. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Il ne m'avait quand même pas... Yoh se tourna vers moi et suivit mon regard.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas déshabillée, tu étais encore en état de te changer alors je t'ai laissé faire. Tu ne m'as quand même pas pris pour un pervers, non ?

-Pas le moins du monde."

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

"Je te connais trop pour ça, ajoutai-je.

-Hn, répondit-il, le sourire au lèvres.

- Je vais prendre ma douche."

Je m'engageai dans le petit couloir et entrai dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Je sortis de ma chambre, vêtue d'un simple débardeur à dos nageur et d'un short en jean. Une effluve fruitée s'évadait de mon corps. J'avais laissé la place à Yoh. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'un short vert kaki que je comptais lui offrir. Son corps était fin mais légèrement musclé, sa peau vaguement bronzée faisait ressortir son ventre plat.

"Alors ?

-Hmmm, je trouve que tu es, comment dire... Canon.", dis-je, un sourire sur le visage.

Il rougit.

"Kawaii ! T'es trop beau et t'es mon nii-chan !"

Je lui pris la main.

"Plus sérieusement, je comprend pourquoi les filles se retournent sur toi dans la rue...Il faut dire que je ne voyais qu'une feignasse en toi."

Il fit la moue, me souleva et me porta sur l'épaule façon sac à patate.

"Hey, laisse moi descendre, nii-chan de mon cœur !

-Seulement parce que t'es mon imōto d'amour."

Il me relâcha. J'adorais Yoh. Nous avons une relation bien plus qu'amicale, voire fraternelle. Je le considérais comme le grand frère qui était toujours là pour moi. On se perdait parfois dans de longues étreintes et on nous prenait souvent pour un couple. Alors on répondait: "Non, on est jumeaux en fait". Ce qui sonnait très faux vu nos physiques, presque à l'opposé. Et je trouvais ces personnes vraiment stupides, parce que j'avais vu comment il regardait Anna, et il ne me regardait pas du tout de la même façon.

* * *

J'enfilai ma sacoche Totoro et attachai mes cheveux. Nous sortîmes de l'immeuble et vîmes les vagues de chaleur ondulant à travers les rues, presque toutes désertes. Nous avancions calmement mais après quelques rues seulement, nos fronts commencèrent à suer. J'achetai de bouteilles d'eau à un marchand ambulant et en tendis une à Yoh. Il me remercia d'un regard et nous bûmes avidement.

"Punaise, on va crever avant d'arriver au centre commercial !", dis-je, entre deux gorgées d'eau.

Je tournai la tête vers le bout de la rue. Désert. Aucun oiseau. Même pas un grillon. Je sortis lentement de la zone d'ombre et continuai la rue. J'entendis Yoh dans mon dos.

"Attends-moi !"

* * *

Je sortis du supermarché les bras chargés d'un paquet rempli de produits de toutes sortes. Yoh avait reçu un SMS urgent de son grand-père et avait dû partir. Et maintenant, je rentrais chez moi après avoir fini mes courses. Mes cheveux couleur argent flottaient au gré du vent qui s'était fait plus frais. Il faisait noir et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les rues, qui, en ce vendredi soir étaient très remplies. J'arrivais à l'angle de ma rue, juste en face du parc public. Et je le vis. Lui, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux chocolat. Il me souriait.

* * *

Hao: Je reprends enfin mon rôle de gros connard ! Marre de toutes ces fics à l'eau de rose !

Mea': Si ça te plait d'être un con...

Jeanne: Baka.

* * *

Petit mot de la fin: À la base, ceci est sensé être un OS. Mais savons-nous jamais, peut-être que si j'ai quelques reviews, j'envisagerai d'écrire une suite...

Ceci n'est pas du chantage /MUR/


End file.
